Different Personalities
by Metal-Blondie
Summary: NEW VERSION! Three different lives; three different points of view; three different personalities. What will happen when they get involved with each other? One thing's for sure; their lives will never be the same again. NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema.


**Hellloo! :D My second story is FINALLY up. Took me long enough, don't you think? ;P**

**PLEASE READ THIS! I've done a story with the same name as this one before, and the same main-couples etc., but I deleted it cuz it, well… sucked. And honestly, other than the name and the couples this one isn't really almost at all like that one. So yeah. ^^ **

**And, I **_**know**_** I've called it humor/romance, and it **_**is**_** humor/romance, but it's kinda dramatic, too. **

**So, the main couples are ****NejiTen****, ****ShikaTema**** and ****NaruHina****. There will be side-couples, but you'll just have to figure those out on your own. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the movies, books, games, songs, etc that I might mention.**

Prologue

Hinata

Konoha was beautiful.

I couldn't deny it as I watched the horizon, red as the sun set slowly over the forests around the large city. My home was one of the most magical places in the world.

Well, at least from up here. This mountain that rose up over the city was my favorite place; I would come up here when I got tired of everything and just needed a break – which meant about every night. From up here you could see everything, it seemed; the entire city, the forests surrounding it, and even a tiny part of what was outside this small bubble I'd grown up in.

Not to mention that up here, I could be just a part of the nature surrounding me without having to listen to nagging people trying to tell me what to do. Up here I was free.

I heaved a sigh, tearing my eyes away from the hypnotic sight of the setting sun and the sky surrounding it, turning my face down to look at the city below me. The neon-lights blinked up at me, and if I listened closely enough, I could even hear the faint beat of the music from the clubs.

And to think it was Monday evening.

I sighed again, closing my eyes now. I knew I'd been up here for hours, even though it felt like it had been no more than a few minutes; the sun had still been high up on the sky when I'd arrived. I had to go now if I wanted to be home before it was pitch-dark outside, and my father was probably already wondering where I was. I would without doubt once again be forced to listen to him ranting about how dangerous the streets are at this hour.

Like I even cared.

I stood up as slowly as I could, intentionally taking my time. This was the only place in this city where the air was clean, so I inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling in my lungs. The trees around me smelled nice, making my lips twitch into a small smile. I felt so at home up here. More so than I would ever in that tiring old mansion.

But what's a girl to do when she isn't allowed to be in charge of her own life?

The smile slipped off my face as soon as I thought that, and a small frown replaced it. Funny how many expressions I used when I was up here… Usually I was too shy to show what I truly felt. But of course, there was no one else here, so that could explain it.

I pulled my long, dark hair out of my face and into a low ponytail. Then I grabbed my jacket from the ground and pulled it on, dusting off the dirt from my jeans.

I sighed once again, looking back at the horizon. The sun was almost completely invisible now; I had to hurry.

With one last deep breath I turned on my heel and walked away.

TenTen

Konoha was dull.

No denying it. It was just simply dull. Plain boring. _Nothing _exciting happening _at all_.

I groaned out loud as a drop hit my cheek. No, Mr. Weather, rain does _not _count as exciting.

I pulled the zipper of my jacket up to my neck, frowning as I pushed my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Jeez, not even moving around alone in the worst parts of the city at 11 p.m. felt like even the slightest risk. Well, that could of course be explained by the fact that I was used to it; it may be the worst part of the city, but it's also the cheapest to live in. Not cheap enough for me not to work double-shifts at the café every other night, though, which would explain the lateness.

Not that I would have been any earlier at home if I hadn't been at work. I'd be out with people, naturally; what's fun about coming home to an empty, shabby, dark and not to mention cold apartment every night? Not that I'm complaining; I get on just fine on my own.

"Heya, girl!" a voice suddenly called. I looked up, uninterested, to see a bunch of guys hanging out in the alley I was passing by. There were maybe five, six of them, all of them around the age of twenty-five or something. A few of them were grinning my way.

The corners of my lips twitched into a small smile. "Hey", I said, nodding. I know most teenage girls would have hurried to get out of there, considering they were alone with a bunch of – probably drunk – suspicious grown men, but I wasn't all that worried. I didn't exactly know them, but it wasn't the first time they'd called out to me. Nor would it probably be the last.

"Wanna hang out for a beer?" one of them wondered.

"Sorry", I said with a grin. "I'm underage. Ask me again in four years and I'll consider it."

He snickered. "Something tells me you're not the type who gives a damn about ages", he stated.

"Well, guess you're a good judge of character then", I said, my grin widening a bit. "But either way, I gotta go now."

"What, you have to wake up early for school?" the guy asked, his voice teasing. I raised an eyebrow and smiled airily.

"Exactly", I replied. "Since I want a good education so I can get a decent career, so that I won't end up hanging around the streets all night, like some people. So goodnight, guys~! Don't get too drunk!"

Their laughter followed me down the street as I walked away, the smile still stretching my lips. As soon as I rounded the corner, though, it was replaced by a frown again. Jeez, not even being rude to possibly crazy dangerous strangers who may know where I lived even gave me the slightest adrenaline-rush.

I needed some serious change of scenery.

**Temari**

Konoha was disgusting.

Why the _hell _would anyone live here by their own choice? If I could I would have been out of here the second I set a foot inside this hell-hole. But unfortunately my asshole of a father had decided that I and my brothers would attend to some shitty school over here. I just didn't get why the hell the schools back in Suna weren't good enough for him. What was so damn special about this one?

I wouldn't really know, since I hadn't attended it yet. Technically I _should _have been there today, but c'mon. Who wants to wake up at 6 a.m. on a Monday just to go to some stupid school? So I spent the day getting to know the local youth that meant something over here. Gotta say they were classier in Suna, although these will do when there's no better.

But then again, _everything _was classier in Suna. Especially the bars. Seriously, these are full of drunk idiots! Well, okay, so most bars are filled with drunk idiots, but at least it wasn't quite _that _obvious in Suna.

I threw the cigarette to the ground, stepping on the burning end subconsciously. Then I cursed myself for doing that with my new, sexy, high-heeled black leather-boots. But then again, they were probably dirty anyway from walking around all day on these filthy streets.

"So, Tem, what do you want to do?" this one girl asked chirpily. I'm not quite sure what her name was; I never bothered remembering the names of the less important people. And seriously, who did she think she was? Calling me 'Tem'… Damn, how stupid can it get?

"Get a couple more drinks, maybe?" I said lazily, raising an eyebrow. "If there's any bar left in this place that's worthy to go to…"

From the corner of my eye I saw a girl with reddish hair – Karin, I believe her name was – roll her eyes at that girl Tayuya, who had long, pink hair that oddly enough didn't look weird on her. I could tell they were getting tired of my attitude towards their dear little hometown, but I didn't really give a fuck. I was born to be a bitch, and that's what I was and planned to keep on being. It wasn't like they would blow me off anyway; being my friend – or, well "friend" – would get them a better status everywhere, even in a city that I've only been in for like a day thus far.

"We could call some guys and ask if they wanted to come!" the chirpy girl suggested. God, her voice was annoying.

"Like who?" I wondered. "Someone interesting, I hope."

"We could call Sasuke", Karin said quickly.

"He probably won't come", Tayuya replied. "You know how he is."

"Well yeah…" Karin sighed, looking down at the ground. Hah. It was almost cute how obviously she had a crush on this Sasuke guy. Almost. Mostly it was just pathetic, though. I would rather let someone tear my skin off and burn me to death before I would _ever _fall like that for a man.

Eventually I sighed. "Let's not call any guys now", I said. "I can't put up with some immature idiots right now. Let's just go somewhere for a drink, doesn't really matter where. I'll just get drunk enough so I won't remember what hell-holes I've been dragged into and everything will be fine tomorrow."

"Okay, Tem!" the chirpy girl… chirped. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Hm", I replied and turned on my heel, starting to walk down the street before the rest of them.

"Wow Ino, your tongue's so deep up her ass it's gotta be completely brown now", I heard Karin mutter from behind me. I could tell a few of the about five girls snicker, and one let out an irritated huff.

I rolled my eyes.

How the hell was I going to survive this shit?

**Short one! ;D But prologues usually are, aren't they? So no harm done! xD**

**Wow… My Temari is **_**such **_**a bitch. This far. Don't worry, Temari-fans, she's one of the main-characters so I can't make her completely hopeless, can I? ^^ Not to mention I like her, too. So yeah. ^^**

**And no, Karin, Tayuya and Ino aren't like "bad guys" in this one. I don't think there will be any bad guys, really… Except if it's absolutely necessary to create such characters so that there would be more excitement. But that will come in the future, faaaaar in the future! ^^ **

**So yeah. ^^ Thank yooouuu for reading, ****PLEASE REVIEW**** and I will update as soon as I get the next chapter ready, which may or may not take a while, depending on the amount of inspiration I have. Aren't I just a **_**wonderful **_**author~? ^^**

**-M-B**


End file.
